Fall For You
by EarthToAmber
Summary: I kind of based this story on the song Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade. Jenny comes back from a year of living in Hudson with her mom. What happens when she loses her phone and a certain someone finds it? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Jenny POV.

Jenny Humphrey walks through Grand Central Station feeling dizzy from all of the commotion of New York City. Living in Hudson was peaceful for a while until she started to miss her family more than usual. She would say that she missed her family and friends, but then she'd remember, she didn't have any friends. She never really did.

The only people who knows she is coming back is her dad and her brother. She hadn't even told Eric that she would be coming back for good. She's visited a couple of times but only for weekends. As she walks toward the street, she see's out of the corner of her eye a camera snap a quick picture of her before it is put back in the girls pocket for safe keeping. 'So it begins' is all Jenny thinks as she waves down a taxi. "Brooklyn please," she tells the driver before settling into her seat.

She truly has changed, she thinks as they drive through the busy streets of New York. She regrets what she did a year ago. She wishes she could go back in time and take it all back. She wishes she was never 'Queen Bee' of Constance Billiard and she wishes that everyone would just forgive her and forget everything ever happened and that everything was ruined because of her...But she knew that wasn't going to happen, and she just had to except that. If she wanted forgiveness, then she would have to work for it.

When the cab driver tells her that they have arrived, she pays him and gets out of the car, not noticing that her phone fell out of her pocket and onto the seat of the car before she closes the door and carries all her bags up to the loft that she has missed over the time she was in Hudson. Rufus told her that he would let her live in the loft by herself so that she wouldn't have to deal with the wrath of fury that was Serena. The older blonde never truly did get over that fact that Jenny intentionally tried to ruin her relationship with Nate even after being broken up with him for six months now. The break up which had nothing to do with Jenny. This one was all on Serena's shoulders. If she hadn't been whoring around and going back to her old ways of partying until her body couldn't take it anymore, her and Nate might still be together. Might, being the key word. She wasn't quite sure.

As Jenny entered the loft, she was overwhelmed by the familiar scents of her childhood and all the memories it brought back. She went straight to her old bedroom and started to unpack her things and to start getting ready for the dinner she was supposed to go to at the VanderWoodsen/Humphrey apartment on the torturous Upper East Side. She got settled and went to take a shower, letting the burning hot water roll down her back and relieve all the tension that had built up over the last few hours of wondering how people were going to take her being back in town. She really only hoped that Serena and Lily would forgive her for her childish behavior, and that Blair wouldn't kill her for being back after she clearly ordered Jenny to never show her face here again. Jenny got out of the shower and started to get ready in a rush. She wanted people to see how much she had changed, but she didn't want them to think that just because she had changed, that they could treat her like a child like they used too. The dress that she picked out was sexy and her style, but not as provocative as what she had gotten into before she left for Hudson. It was a black, one shoulder dress that went down just above her mid-thigh. It was skin tight and hugged all the right curves. To give it her own personal flare, she wore midnight black chucks with it instead of the six inch heels that she normal would have worn with it. After making sure that she looked good enough for her return, she ran out the door in a hurry. She finally realized that her cell phone was missing, but she never thought that at the moment she was running down the stairs of her building, that it was being found by her one and only night in shining Armani.

Nate POV.

Nate Archibald ran out of the coffee shop that he was doing paper work in and waved down a cab. He had to be at the mayor's office in less than 15 minutes and was going to be so late for his meeting, again. His boss might not let it slide this time. He hopped in the cab and gave the driver directions. He was going to get so fired if he showed up late to another meeting.

He was tapping his fingers on his knee when he felt something under his thigh vibrate. He stood up a bit to grab it and realized he was sitting on a bedazzled cell phone. He knew it was wrong to go through other peoples property, but he was the one who found it and had been the one to get sexually assaulted by it. He opened the phone and on the front screen was a picture a gorgeous bleached blonde girl with a dainty face and blue eyes that remind him of his own blue eyes. The girls lips were puckered up as if ready to kiss the lens of the camera and he noticed a small freckle on the right side just above her upper lip. The girl on the screen was amazingly beautiful. She wore little to no make up and she had this spunk that you could almost feel radiating from the phone. Nate looked at the picture more intently. The girl looked so familiar to him, but with the face she was making and the angle the picture was taken from, it was hard to tell if he recognized her or not.

The phone vibrated again signaling an unread text message. He opened it and read:

**FROM: Dad**

**You should go unpack your things at the loft and get settled. I'll see you at the apartment in a little while. Love you Jenny**

**-Rufus**

Jenny. Could this be Jenny Humphrey's phone? Nate was more confused than ever. Wasn't Jenny supposed to be in Hudson with her mom? If this is Jenny's phone does that mean she is back? Nate closed the message and found the pictures. There were only three pictures stored in the phone. The one on the wallpaper, one of the girl on the wallpaper kissing a dark hair boy that looked about the same age as her, and the next picture was the one that shocked Nate the most. It was a picture of himself, smiling straight at the camera. This was Jenny Humphrey's phone. The girl who tried to ruin his relationship with Serena. The girl who slept with Chuck Bass because she was depressed. And the girl that Nate used to love with everything he had.

_Gossip Girl here. Seem that not so Little J has returned to face the wrath of the Upper East Side. I hope J knows that her return is the most interesting thing that has happened since her departure. Beware J, I'll be keeping my eyes on you. Lets hope this gossip finally gets somewhere in this reched city._

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny POV.

Jenny walked into the VanderWoodsen/Humphrey apartment to the smell of her dads 'famous' chili. She had missed that smell so much while she was at her mom's. Everything about the apartment was the same as when she'd left. As she rounded the corner, she saw all of the family sitting on the couch, no doubt waiting for her to arrive. Lily and Rufus were sitting together talking about god knows what, Eric was sitting alone texting Johnathon more likely, and Serena was leaning against the window staring out at the falling snow. Jenny remembered that Dan would be spending the weekend with Vanessa, hoping to keep their relationship alive and burning. As Jenny walked closer to the family, she cleared her throat to make her presence known. Everyone in the room turned their heads toward her and for a second just stared. 'What the hell' Jenny thought, 'Is anyone going to say hello'. She almost turned back to the elevator to leave, but Eric jumped up and ran towards her.

"I've missed you so much Jenny," he said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Running...out...of...oxygen," Jenny choked out as best as she could. Eric obviously heard and released her from his grip. Jenny caught her breath and asked, "Why are they staring at me?" She whispered it quiet enough so that only Eric could hear.

Eric laughed. "You look really different Jen. It's hard to recognize you," He whispered back. "I like you better this way though. You look less...raccoonish."

He pulled her over to the living room and her dad pulled her into another tight hug, but not as tight as Eric's. "You look good Jen. It's good to see you, I've missed you more than you can imagine," Rufus said finally letting go. Lily hugged her just the same, saying her hello. Jenny looked over to Serena who gave her a 'I really didn't miss you' smile and walked in to the kitchen. I saw her pour herself a shot of something and then chase it down with scotch. Jenny held back her tears and looked back to her family.

"Why don't we go eat?" Lily suggested, leading everyone to the dining area. When the servers brought out the food, everyone ate quietly until Eric broke the awkward silence. "So Jenny, how was Hudson? Did you like your school?" He asked while shoveling mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Jenny let out a quick laugh and answered, " It was good I guess. If you consider being the only outcast in the school with your only friend being a sketch book, then it was great!" Jenny pushed the food on her plate around. "No, it was ok I guess, but I missed being here, with you guys. I got myself together while I was there and realized all the mistakes I made last year and truly do regret them," Jenny said looking straight at Serena. She nodded and Jenny went on, "Now that I know who I am and what's wrong and what's right, nothing like that will ever happen again. I can assure you of that," she said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that Jenny," Rufus said in his best parental authority voice. "Do you still want to live at the loft? I would really prefer if you lived here with us, but it's your choice." Jenny looked at the faces of everyone at the table. They all looked at her with a hopeful expression, well except Serena. Her expression looked kind of evil, like an evil villain coming up with their latest scheme to take over the world, or in this case, Jenny's life.

Jenny cringed. "Um...I think I'll just stay at the loft for now dad. I feel more comfortable there. But thank you...for thinking of me." She half smiled and looked back down at her plate of uneaten food. The rest of the dinner was silent. Everyone ate their food while Jenny just continued to stare at hers. When everyone was finished, Jenny said, "I'm sorry for running out like this, but I am extremely tired. Today has been a very long day and still need to unpack all of my things. I will come by tomorrow maybe, once I get completely settled," Jenny said feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Thank you for dinner. It was great to see you all." She hugged her dad goodbye and waved to the rest of them as she headed toward the elevator. Once she was safely inside of a cab, she started to cry until it seemed like there was nothing left to come out of her eyes.

Nate POV.

"Nathaniel," the mayor repeated for the fifth time in this hour, and for the fifth time, Nate still didn't hear him. He was too caught up in his own thoughts. His thoughts where the only subject was a bubbly, bleach blond, beauty. He kept seeing flashback of all the times they had spent together in the loft and the first time he 'saved' her, also the first time they kissed. He remembered the way she looked so hurt and humiliated when he didn't kiss her back, but he also remembered the way her body fit perfectly to his and how soft and sweet her lips tasted when he did kiss her. His thoughts drifted to the gorilla fashion show and how he had said that he would be with her on whatever she did. He let her down and broke his promise. Then what happened at the Snowflake Ball came back into his thoughts. He had tried so hard to keep that memory of her far far away. 'Your not who I thought you were Jenny' it seemed like the words were written on the insides of his eyelids and when ever he closed his eyes, he was reminded of what had ended his and Jenny's relationship. He was pretty sure that those words were what caused Jenny to become the mini Blair that she was last year.

"Nathaniel!" the mayor shouted. Nate's head snapped up and all the thoughts of Jenny ran to the back of his brain. "Nathaniel you haven't been listening to anything that is being said today. Are you alright?"

Nate shook his head and stared down at the sparkly cell phone in his lap. "I'm just not feeling all that well Sir. I'm sorry. I'll pay more attention." There he goes lying again. He really just wanted to go home and search though Jenny's phone. He knew it was am invasion of privacy, but he wanted to see what her life was like when she was in Hudson. He would have to give her back the phone eventually, but he wanted to hold on to the only piece of her he had for just a while longer. Was that such a bad thing?

"Go home Nathaniel. I will see you back here on Monday. Feel better." Nate thanked him and left the building. He hurried to a cab and before he could talk himself out of it, he was headed to Brooklyn.

_Well well, what do we have here? Little J getting out of a cab with tears in her eyes. Where have you been J? You definitely look hot. That dress really suits you, I'm not a big fan of the Chucks though. Maybe you should stick to the heels that made you fall flat on your face last year. Wow, its amazing how much I make myself laugh. Well for what it's worth J, I'll always be here. Watching of course. _

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: oK so i am extremely sorry for not updating in like a gillion years, but school started and i have been majorly busy. i finally had a free weekend, so i updated. YAY! but also, i changed the first two chapters a bit. not much, i just put them in the right person and i think i changed a few things, so you might want to read it again. this chapter is longer than the other two and i hope you enjoy! please r&r and give me ideas. they are always welcome. thanks!**

**-Amber 3**

* * *

Jenny POV.

Jenny felt like her legs wouldn't move. As she tried to get out of the cab, they just stayed put. Completely still. Being back was to much to handle in one day. She knew that it was a terrible idea to come back, but she felt that she needed to deal with the mess she had left behind when she moved to Hudson. She couldn't just leave everything unresolved with the people she cared about.

It seemed like the time just dragged on for her as she sat there. Until she finally got out of the cab and walked into the building that contained her loft. Forcing her feet to move one by one up the stairs to her loft. Jenny decided to unpack all of her things so that tomorrow she wouldn't have to worry about it and could just start her day right away. She never realized how much that unpacking can relieve stress. It felt like that with every piece of clothing that she unpacked and put into a drawer, was a piece of her sanity being sedated and put into a holding cage. It only took a couple of minutes to get the room completely redone the way she liked it. She looked at the clock that read 9:57 p.m. As she ran her hand through her perfectly blonde hair, she let out a slight yawn and collapsed onto her bed. Before she knew it she was sleeping. Dreaming of what she wished her life could be like.

Nate POV.

Nate had gotten all the way to Brooklyn, bedazzled cell phone in hand, ready to finally face up to Jenny, only to chicken out at the last minute and go straight back to his apartment. He just wasn't ready to talk to her yet. To let all the painful memories of her actually be standing right in front of him. He wanted to promise himself that he would only hold off seeing her for just one more day, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep that promise.

As he walked into his bedroom, Jenny's phone vibrated in his hand.

**FROM: Tanner 3**

**Hey Jen Jen. Call me whenever you get settled in. I miss you.**

**T**

Tanner? Who the hell is Tanner? And why the fuck is there a heart beside his name? Nate couldn't believe that he was actually jealous of this guy. He didn't even know who the guy was or what his relationship with Jenny was, but what he did know was that he was going to find out. He shoved the phone in his pocket and ran out to the limo that was always waiting for him in front of his apartment. "Humphrey loft."

Jenny POV.

_"Your not who I thought you were, Jenny." Tears were building in Jenny's eyes. She could feel them trying to spill over. Nate gave her a look of pure hatred as he pushed past her to catch up with Vanessa. As the salty liquid rolled down Jenny's cheek, she collapsed onto the ballroom floor. She could feel Dan shaking her shoulder saying, "Jenny...Jenny..."_

"Jenny...Jenny..." she woke up to a familiar voice calling her name and a loud banging on the door. As she sat up in her bed, she turned her head to the blinking red lights on her bedside table. _10:42 pm._ Again, the voice that saved her from her repetitive nightmare, "Jenny...Jenny?" Wait. She knew that voice. It was the voice of the person haunting her sleep, and putting her through hell. She jumped out of her soft, comforting bed and ran to the mirror.

Damn. She looked like shit. Jenny quickly ran a comb through her whitish gold locks and threw on a more revealing black silk nightdress. As she opened the door, she pretended that she was woken up in the middle of a deep sleep instead of being saved from her personal hell. To bad she had been woken up only to face the nightmare in reality.

"Nate," Jenny mumbled, pretending to be sleepy. "What are you doing here Nate?" She quickly changed her mood from groggy to extremely pissed. Her eyes gave Nate a glare that almost made him back away from her because of the hatred radiating in the air. Nate swallowed his fear and took a step towards her. She responded by taking two steps back. "Answer my question Nate. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" She emphasized every word. Throwing them in his face to let him know that he wasn't welcome.

"I...um...I was...um..," He stuttered, starring at the ground.

"Spit it out Nate. I'm not in the mood for your babbling," Jenny spat at him.

Nate fumbled with something in his pocket as he starred into Jenny's eyes. She starred back with no amusement. Finally Nate let out the breath that he didn't realize he was holding in his lungs and pulled the object out of his pants pocket. Jenny immediately looked down and caught a glimpse of black sparkles. After a minute of Nate just holding it by his side and Jenny just starring at it in wonderment, she realized it was the cell phone that she had lost earlier that day. Her head snapped up and looked straight into Nate's struggling eyes.

"What are you doing with my cell phone?" She asked truthfully confused. She took a step towards him hoping to intimidate him. Thankfully, to her advantage, it worked and he cleared his throat to speak. To bad he couldn't find his words. "Seriously Nate. Speak!" Jenny screamed at him trying to make herself seem annoyed. She might have a boyfriend, but as much as she hates to admit it, this moment couldn't make her any happier.

Nate flinched at her raised voice, but quickly recovered. He cleared his throat once more and took a step forward, hoping she would take a step back. She did, and he kept advancing on her until they were both inside her loft. He kicked the door shut and backed up towards it. "I found it in a cab. I knew that I shouldn't have looked through it, but how else was I supposed to figure out who's it was." He handed the phone back to Jenny who took it out of his hand making sure not to make contact with his skin. "I couldn't tell from the picture on the front. You look different Jenny. A good different."

She gave him a confusing look so he continued, " Anyway, your dad texted you. He said Jenny in his text and signed it with Rufus so it wasn't hard to put two and two together. After I figured out it was you, I went through your pictures. I know, I shouldn't have went through your personal things, but the girl on the screen looked nothing like you, yet I still thought she looked familiar. There weren't really any pictures though so I didn't feel that bad. What were there, all of three?" Even though he wasn't really asking, Jenny nodded her head anyway. She could feel the heat raising to her cheeks as she came to realize that he must have seen the picture of him that she had kept through everything. It was the only thing that made her smile when she was feeling sad.

" There was the one that was on the screen. You look really good in that one Jenny," he said with a smile. " Then there was the one of you with some guy's tongue down your throat. I'm not going to lie to you, that one hurt just a little bit. But once I saw the next one, I couldn't help but smile." He looked down into her eyes. He saw the blush that was forming in her cheeks. He couldn't help but chuckle just a little bit. That made her head snap up and give him a death glare. She never did like when people laughed at her.

"You have no right to laugh at me Nathaniel Archibald!" she screamed at him with all her might. There's no doubt that she's angry now. Nate had set off the ticking time bomb that had been waiting to explode since she had gotten home. "And you also have no right to be hurt by me KISSING MY BOYFRIEND!" she emphasized the last part to make it perfectly clear that he certainly was her boyfriend.

A shocked expression formed on his face at her outburst and he tried to back up, then he remembered that there was a door behind him. As she grew closer and closer to him she kept screaming, "You should not have gone through my phone! That is an invasion of personal privacy!" She was finally right in front of him and he was ready to take this fight to he next level. He pushed himself off the door so that he was right in her face towering over her. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. It was like a cat chasing a mouse.

She was about to speak again, but Nate put his hand over her mouth. "No, let me talk," he said, hand still covering her mouth until she nodded in agreement. He removed his hand and continued, "For one, I was laughing at myself for still finding your blush cute after all this time. Not you. And second, I know I don't have the right to be hurt by you kissing another guy. It was just a surprise. I haven't seen you in a long time and I just so happen to come across your cell phone and seeing that picture just kind of brought back memories, ok?" His eyes were filled with hurt that Jenny could see so clearly.

Unfortunately, she didn't feel bad for him. He deserved everything that came his way. "I didn't come here to tell you that I looked through your phone. I came to ask you a question." He looked towards her for approval. She nodded and he continued. " Why do you still have a picture of me on your phone Jenny?"

She fiddled with the phone in her hand for a second before looking back up at him. " I won't lie to you either Nate. I still care about you, and you know it, so why do you even ask?" she asked him, pleading to know the answer, but still pissed.

" I just needed to know Jenny. You know that what you did last year almost ruined mine and Serena's relationship? It put us on a thin line that we continued to dance on once you left just to see if it would snap. Eventually it did, but it had nothing to do with you. It was all Serena. But ever since then, I couldn't help but think if it was partly because of you that I broke it off with her." Nate said sneaking a peak at her face. She was starring at him in amazement. She wanted to hear that from him for a long time, but she just couldn't get herself to except the fact that he actually had said it and it wasn't just another one of her dreams.

" I know what I did Nate, and I truly am sorry, so please don't remind me of the mistake that is taking over my life. And as for the picture, I might still have it in my phone, but it doesn't mean that it can't be erased. Just like the way I feel about you. It will eventually get erased and you will mean nothing more to me than a person I used to know back in high school. You've hurt me to many times Nate, and now I'm happy. I'm happy with Tanner, so please leave, I don't need you hurting me again. And that seems to be what happens even when we're friends." Jenny reached around him and opened the door. He stepped forward and let her open it all the way.

As he stood in the doorway, he saw the tears well up in her eyes. It almost broke his heart, and at that moment he promised himself that no matter how much Jenny though he would hurt her, he never would. He could feel it when he felt that knife in his heart from seeing the picture of Jenny and Tanner, he was falling for her again, but this time he was falling harder than ever. Before he could say a word, the door was slammed shut and he was standing there alone.

_Is that Nate Archibald I see entering a cab right in front of Little J's apartment. I wonder whats going on there. I'll figure it out, because secrets never stay secrets with me around. I'll be watching. _

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_


	4. AUTHORS NOTE EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!

**A/N: sorry I havent updated in like a super long time. I have a lot of stuff going on, but I really want to finish this story because im about to start another on for Vampire Diaries. If you have any Ideas about what should come next, email me at .net. I would really love you for ever and ever and ever. I want some thing that isnt too sappy on jenny's part, but a little on nates. I want jenny to still scream at him at the top of her lungs. Haha personally I think nate kinda deserves it. Ok well please please please email me your ideas it would really be helpful, also this story will probably go up to M at a point im just not sure when so give me ANY ideas you have.. Thank you thank you thank you. _  
()()_**

_**(0.0)Your ideas feed my bunny. Please dont let him starve or he'll eat me!**_

**_ -_Amber G. 3**


	5. Chapter 4

__

**A/N : ok again i know i haven't updated in like a super long time and i am sorry, but i have been like completely confused as to what i should write, and i have been trying to start a fanfic for The Vampire Diaries. The CW is offically trying to put me into a mental hospital for all the craziness with Damon and Elena. UUGGGHHH!**

**OK venting over :) just needed to let that out. -AMBER 3**

_

* * *

_

__

Spotted: Little Jenny Humphrey in sweats and a baseball cap walking into Mood? Are you trying to hide from me Little J? And Mood? Maybe the rumors are true. Is Little J really back for good? Or is she going to let the pressure of the Upper East Side get to her again? Just remember J, if you screw up this time, you won't be forgiven.

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

Jenny POV.

She could see the picture being taken from the corner of her eye as she walked into Mood. 'Why does Gossip Girl need me? Doesn't she have enough peoples lives to ruin?' The fight between her and Nate last night made her realize how much she missed sewing. It took all of the stress away. As she walked out of the store, a familiar brunette stopped and starred. Jenny tried to walk away as fast as she could with out it being obvious that she was trying not to be confronted, but it was to late. She felt a small hand wrap around her wrist stopping her from going any farther down the street.

"Humphrey? What did I say would happen if you ever showed your face here again?" Blair's voice rang like a bell in Jenny's ears. She knew this would happen eventually, she just hoped she would have had a chance to get past all the Gossip Girl blasts before a cat fight between her a Blair was posted for all of Manhattan to see.

"You said that you'd know and that you'd destroy me. Well good luck with that Blair. My life is already destroyed enough. I'm pretty sure that nothing you do to me will be as bad as what I have already had to go through." She was starting to get angry now and she could feel her voice start to rise. "So go ahead and try to destroy me Blair! Do everything in your power to make my life hell! But I can assure you, absolutely nothing you do, will get under my skin enough to make me leave again!"

Blair dropped Jenny's wrist and backed away in shock, but quickly pulled her self together again. "You might want to rethink your actions Humphrey. Don't under estimate my power. Whatever relationship your looking forward to starting with Nate, just remember, I'll end it before it even begins." The smirk on Blair's face told Jenny to back down right then and there, but Jenny wasn't going to let Blair win in whatever game they were playing again. She stepped close enough to Blair so that she was right in her face, towering over her even in Converse. "I don't plan on starting any type of relationship with Nate. Actually, I plan to stay as far away from him as I possibly can. I know how many people I hurt and I know that I can never take back what I did, but that only means one thing. It means I have to do everything I can to try and earn back everyone's forgiveness. And that even means yours Blair. I'm not going to let your petty childish games stop me from what I came back to do, so go ahead, do whatever you want to me. Do I under estimate you? No, but I don't under estimate myself either. I'm going to stick to getting forgiveness, even if it means ignore the one person that I have never stopped loving since the first time I met him, which was thanks to you by the way," Jenny let out a breath and stepped back. "Goodbye Blair, I hope that sometime soon you'll get over yourself enough to forgive me for my ridiculous behavior."

As Jenny turned to walk away, she missed the person who had heard her lash out to the young Waldorf. She raced home in hopes to not break down into tears in the middle of New York City.

Nate POV.

Nate was walking down the street completely oblivious to the cat fight taking place ten feet in front of him. It wasn't until he walked right past the two girls that he realized who they were and what they were talking about. He tried to hide, but there was only a skinny tree by the entrance of a store to go behind so he stood against a wall close enough to hear every word that was being loudly emphasized. His head immediately snapped up when he heard his name on her lips. He hadn't expected to come up in their conversation. " I don't plan on starting any type of relationship with Nate. Actually, I plan to stay as far away from him as I possibly can."

Nate's face suddenly fell. He wanted the exact opposite of her staying away from him. He wanted her in his arms, moaning his name, thinking of him and him alone. As he started to drift into his fantasies about Jenny, he didn't hear the last part of her and Blair's argument. He looked up again to find a wide-eyed, shocked looking Blair and a very confident, pleased looking Jenny walk right past him, completely unaware that he had heard the whole thing. Blair turned toward him now looking extremely and utterly pissed off. "How long have you been standing here Archibald! No, don't answer that, I don't even care. Just know that if any word gets out about this little confrontation, it will but your testicles that will missing from your body."

Blair got into her car and rode off into the busy New York City streets. Nate knew she would follow through with her threat, but did he really have to worry? Who was he going to tell? He had to talk to Jenny, but since she was already involved it shouldn't matter. Right?

Confused and desperate, Nate got into a cab in hopes of gaining the courage to confront the girl that has been clouding up his rational thoughts and possibly getting her to understand what exactly she has been doing to him.

* * *

**A/N: ok so i hoped you liked it. review pleaz :)**

**I think next chapter is gonna be the Jenny/Nate confrontation and the chapter that this story will get switched over to M. lol LEMONS. HAHA ok so yeah ill try to post as soon as possible. Tell me your opinion on if i should change rating. Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know i havent updated in a while...again. Im sorry, but thanks to those who helped me come up with ideas for future chapters.**

**Thanks to NateNotorious for the idea for this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jenny POV.

Jenny walked into the loft and slammed the door behind her. She finally had succeeded in becoming her old self again. She could finally let go of the Upper East Side and go back to doing what she loves. But then why did it feel like that wasn't the case, that something was still to come and take all that away from her? Her thought were distracted when her cell phone vibrated in her jean pocket. She took it out and found a new text message.

**From: Tanner 3**

**Hey babe, I haven't heard from you in a while, I was starting to get worried. Please call me when you get this. I really want to talk to you.**

**-T **

Jenny had been so stressed about being back and getting her life here back to normal that she completely forgot about her boyfriend. She felt so stupid. She hadn't realized until now how much she actually missed him. She exited out of the message and searched through her contacts until she found his name and pressed the call button. The phone rang a couple of times before he answered sound quite cheerful. " Jenny, I am so glad you finally called. I've missed you so much. Where have you been?" He said in a rush.

Jenny chuckled a little before answering him, "Sorry, I've been busy trying to get my apartment together and making amends with everyone that I haven't looked at my phone for a while. I didn't mean to worry you I was just busy." She didn't really want to tell him that Nate had found her phone in the back of the taxi and what had happened when he returned it. Tanner knew _everything_ that had happened between Jenny and Nate and he also knew how Jenny felt about Nate. He would more likely get on a train to Manhattan and personally murder Nate.

" That's okay babe. I'm just glad to talk to you now. I have also wanted to ask you a question." He said. Jenny paused for a second wondering what he would ask and then replied, "Ok, hit me." She heard Tanner pause and stutter nervously in the background as he was about to ask her. " Well, um, I was kinda wondering, um, you know...if you wanted me to... what you would think if I came out to visit you this week?" He finally asked kind of afraid of her answer. Jenny thought for a moment, thinking about what her dad would say about Tanner staying in the loft with her. Would he even allow it? " Um, yeah that would be great, but I don't if my dad would be ok with you staying the loft with me and everything since he hasn't actually met you yet. And what about work, how long do you have off?" She asked not sure of the idea of him coming to Manhattan, possibly seeing Nate.

"Jen, if you don't want me to come out there, it's fine. I know your trying to get settled and everything and if I would just be getting in the way, I could just come out some other time," he said in a disappointed voice. 'He always does this' Jenny thought. 'He always thinks I don't want him around'

" No, Tanner, I really do want you to come out but like I said, how long will you be able to stay and if you do come I want you too stay with me but that means you have to meet my dad first so that you can stay here." Jenny said defensively. She loved Tanner and sometime it seemed like he doubted that love.

" Well you know how much my boss loves you so when I told her that I wanted to take a little time off to visit you, she said that should would add an extra week to my vacation. So I can stay for two weeks if you'd want me too. And I don't mind meeting your dad, from what you've told me he's pretty accepting and I mean come on, who wouldn't like me?" He said with an obvious smile on his face. Jenny giggled. "Ok well that would be great. And cocky much? Haha. I think Rufus will like you too." She said. "So when are you going to be here?"

Jenny didn't hear anything from the other side of the phone. "Tanner? You still there?" she said confused. Suddenly she heard a knock coming from her door and still no sound from Tanner. She ran to her door and screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw who was on the other side. She dropped the phone and ran straight into his arms. "Oh my gosh! Tanner! You're here!" Jenny yelled and he took her into a tight embrace. He pulled back just the slightest, enough so that they didn't lose any contact and pulled her lips to his. It started off as a sweet, lip to lip kiss, but quickly grew as Tanner pushed Jenny forward into her apartment not breaking the kiss and closing the door behind him. Once she heard the door click shut, Jenny pushed back until Tanner's back was against the wall.

Her hands found their way into his chocolate brown locks, just long enough for her to give a nice tug. One of his hands moved to Jenny's lower back to pull her closer to him as the other one caressed her cheek lightly. He ran his tongue over her lower lip asking for entrance and she willingly obliged. Their tongues explored each others mouth, a low moan escaped Jenny's throat and Tanner flipped them so she was now against the wall. He released his lips from hers and placed light kissed along her jaw and down toward her ear, stopping to lightly grab it between his blunt teeth. He continued to suck on her pulse point as another louder moan came through Jenny's lips. Eventually he had to come up for air and his brown eyes looked straight into Jenny's blue ones. Once they both caught their breath from the heated make out session, Tanner pecked Jenny on the lips once more before enveloping her in another bone crushing hug.

"It's so good to see you babe," He said as he set her back down on the ground. "I've missed you so much, you can't even imagine." Jenny pulled him over to the couch and sat them down.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be coming tomorrow morning at the earliest. Instead I open my door and see you standing there," Jenny said with a laugh. Tanner's face immediatley fell. "Oh, is it a problem that I'm here now?" He asked disappointingly.

"What! No! Definitely not. You just caught me by surprise that's all. You don't know how happy I am to see you. I've missed you so much." She leaned in and connected their lips once more, but pulled away before they too into it for her to lose her logical thinking. Tanner pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. "It's 12:37. If it's okay I could go meet your dad right now so that I can stay here tonight. Then we could go get something to eat, rent some movies and just stay in tonight. I would love to go out and have you show me the city, but I'm actually pretty tired from driving since this morning so maybe tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah, that would be okay I guess," she said. She looked down at herself. She was still in the sweats and tank top that she wore to Mood. "but I should probably get cleaned up first. Let me change out of this and into something else and then we can go." She stood up from the couch and and he did the same. "You can bring your bags into my room. If you want, there are two bottom drawers of my dresser that are empty. You can put your stuff in there," She said. He nodded and put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Jenny gave her a questioning look before he attacked her lips once again. Jenny couldn't help but smile against the kiss as her arms went around his neck and tilted her head to the side to deepen it. He nipped at her top lip and sucked on it gently. Jenny moaned right before she pulled away. He looked disappointed, but Jenny just laughed and stepped out of his embrace. "If you want to stay here tonight your going to have to let me go change and fix my hair or else you'll be staying in a hotel." She teased. "It's Sunday so Rufus and Lilly most likely have plans and I want to catch them before they leave."

Tanner frowned a bit but jokingly said, "Fine. But tonight, your mine. No interruptions." Jenny could feel the blush rush to her cheeks and turned a head away a little. "Deal. Now go get your stuff and let me get ready." She smirked before walking off into her brother's old room which was now her closet.

_**45 minutes later**_

Jenny stepped out of the bathroom after finishing the final touches on her hair and make up. Her hair was perfectly straight and she added a little gray eyeshadow to the edged of her lids to finish off the smokey look of eyeliner and mascara. She had thrown on some acid wash skinnys and a navy blue v-neck with her white Chuck Taylor's. Tanner was sitting on the couch watch some show about a rock band. Once he saw her come out of the bathroom, he turned off the TV and got up from the couch. Jenny walked over to him and grabbed his hand as she led him to the door. She grabbed her cell phone off the counter where Tanner had obviously put it and her key out of her purse and locked the door after they were out. They walked hand in hand out of the building. As Tanner opened the door of the cab for Jenny, her cell phone vibrated in her hand and she looked at the screen that read :

**Incoming Call:**

**Nate**

A frown reached Jenny's lips and before she could think twice about her action, she hit the ignore button and put her phone in her pocket. Her boyfriend, that she had just moved away from was visiting her and Nate was not going to ruin her time with him, she thought as her and Tanner got into the started on their was to Manhattan.


	7. Chapter 6

_Spotted: Jenny Humphrey and a mysterious dark haired beauty getting into a cab. Who is this hot mystery boy and where can I get some? Enjoy him while you can J, once he figures out you come with baggage, he might not be so interested anymore. That's alright though, he can always use my shoulder to cry on._

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

Jenny POV.

As Jenny read through the Gossip Girl blast, Tanner gave her a confused look. She scrolled down the page to find a picture of Tanner opening the cab door for her. Why was it that she was Gossip Girl's target? She might as well put a sign on her back with neon letters saying " EMBRASS ME, IM JENNY HUMPHREY"

"Who was that?" Tanner asked. Normally Jenny would have lied to him and told him it was Eric or something, but she didn't want Gossip Girl to be right. She knew Tanner wouldn't care about her past. As long as she didn't try to keep it from him. She looked up at him with a guilty expression and showed him the blast. As he read it, Jenny tried to look away from him, waiting for his reaction. All she got was his hand on her leg trying to comfort her. He knew that Jenny came with baggage and it was just another thing that made it easier to be with her. When he had first met her, he thought she was perfect. Too good for him and that he wouldn't have the slightest chance with her. But once he got to know her, he learned that she wasn't perfect and that's whats he loved about her. That he didn't have to try and act like he was something that he wasn't.

Jenny turned her head to look at him and he gave her a reassuring smile. "Jenny, I know your baggage. I know why you were sent to Hudson and I don't think anything less of you. Anything that goes on while I'm here, I will be by your side no matter what. Nothing is going to make me turn against you... Except maybe a bad steak at one of the restaurants we go too," he said jokingly. Jenny hit his arm and he grabbed it in mock hurt. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. " I just...I thought maybe...that seeing everything that goes on here first hand that you might not want to deal with all the drama that I came back too," Jenny said. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. Her life could never go the way she wanted it to go and she was starting to get frustrated with it.

" Hey, don't cry please. There's nothing to cry about," he said as her wiped away a tear that managed to escape her eye. "Jenny, we've been together for almost 6 months now. You should know that it would take a hell of a lot for me to leave you okay?" He took a deep breath for what he was about to say next. He had been waiting a while to see how she felt in hopes that she wouldn't freak out and break up with him when he said it. "I love you, Jenny. I love you with everything I have and I will **always** be here for you." Jenny gasped and covered her mouth. He told he loved her. She had been waiting to tell him that hoping not to scare him off. Another tear escaped her eye, but this time it was a tear of happiness. "I've been waiting to tell you I love you because I didn't know how you would react to it. When I asked you out, you had said that you weren't looking for something serious, that was going to hurt you again. I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to run from me Jenny."

As much as she tried, Jenny still couldn't find any words to come out of her mouth. She just sat there shocked, looking Tanner waiting for her mind to process everything he had just said. "Jenny? Will you please say something. I'm having a panic attack over here," he said nervously. Jenny paused for another second before pulling his face to hers for the softest kiss with as much love she could put into it. He hesitated at first, but eventually put his arms around her hips and pulled her closer to him. Jenny broke away from him, but still held his face between her hands. "I love you too Tanner," she said confidently. She had expected her voice to break while she said it, but the words came out clear as glass. Tanner's face lit up and he felt butterflies in his stomach.

The car came to a halt and the couple jerked away from each other. The cab driver turned towards the back seat. "I'm sorry to interrupt your love confession. Which also has me tearing up by the way, but we're here." He turned towards Jenny and said, "You seem like a sweet girl, so just a heads up, Blair Waldorf told most of the cab companies that if we happen to get you in our car, to listen to everything and anything that you say and report to her right away. She even paid everyone. I won't tell her anything, but you should make sure you don't say anything in the future in case some driver isn't as nice as I am." He gave her a smile nodded for them to get out. "Thank you for warning me," Jenny said as her and Tanner got out of the cab. They waved to the driver before walking to the door of her parents building. Tanner opened the door for her and they walked to the elevator in silence. Once they were in, Jenny let out a breath.

"I hope everything goes alright. It would ruin your vacation if you had to stay in a hotel," Jenny said as she glanced at Tanner. She reached for his hand and felt him shaking. "It will be fine. My dad is going to love you." She gave his hand a squeeze as the doors of the elevator opened. They both took a deep breath and walked into the apartment hand in hand. Jenny let out a loud scream. She let go of Tanner's hand and ran straight the person sitting on the couch with Rufus and Lilly. "Dan! I can't believe your back!" He stood up and gave her a big hug. Lilly and Rufus had confused looks on their faces. "What are you doing here Jenny?" Rufus asked as he stood up to give her a hug also.

" Oh! Right," she said as she turned around and raced back to very nervous Tanner. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to her family. "Everyone, this is Tanner. My boyfriend," she said the last part kind of slowly waiting for her families reaction. They were silent for a while until Lilly finally stepped up and shock his hand with a welcoming smile. "It's is so great to meet you Tanner. I'm Lilly" Jenny saw Tanner relax a little as Rufus also extended his hand. "I'm Rufus, Jenny's dad. It's nice to meet you." Jenny smiled and looked toward Dan. He made no move to greet Tanner, instead gave him a protective glare. Jenny elbowed him in the ribs just hard enough for it to hurt a little. He threw her a dirty look and she nodded toward Tanner. He gave in and shook Tanner's hand. "I'm Dan, Jenny's brother." He paused to look over Tanner then asked, "So how long have you and my sister been going out?"

Tanner fidgeted a little said, " We've been going out for almost 6 months now. I met her a little while after she moved to Hudson. One of my friends went to her school and I went to pick him up one day and I ran into her. We talked for a while and she told me she was new and didn't have any friends so we started hanging out and eventually I got up the nerve to ask her out. I was surprised she said yes but I was extremely happy. When she moved back here I told her that I would come visit her all the time. I have two weeks off so I figured now would be a perfect time to come visit." He said it all in a hurry. And it was a little hard to catch but Dan was listening closely and heard every word perfectly.

"So your not in school?" Dan asked. Tanner shook his head. "How old are you then?" asked Lilly. Tanner turned towards her and said, "I'm 19. I have a job until I can earn enough money to pay for college." He smiled half halfheartedly. The fact that his parents didn't pay for him to go to college always made him mad, but he held it back. "That's good. So your only a year older than Jenny." Tanner nodded and Jenny decided it was time to get to the point. She was hungry and also wanted to get Tanner out of there before they started interrogating him to bad. "Actually dad, we were on our way to get something to eat and I just wanted to stop by and have you meet him so that I could ask if he could stay in the loft with me while he is here?" Jenny looked toward her dad pleading to him with her eyes. Rufus looked toward Lilly who nodded and then thought it over a little. "Yeah I guess that would be okay. As long as you two are responsible and don't try anything just because your alone," Rufus said but directed it mostly to Tanner who nodded his head in agreement.

Jenny smiled brightly and gave her family a big hug and said thank you before her and Tanner headed back downstairs. As they walked out the door Tanner held Jenny close to him and said, "Well that went better than I thought it would. Where would you like to go to eat. It's getting kind of late." As Jenny waved down a cab she said, " I think we should just pick up some groceries and cook dinner at the loft. I don't really want to go out tonight."

"That's alright," Tanner said as he told the driver where to go. They sat back in their seats and drove in silence back to Brooklyn.

* * *

**A/N: OK so i was kinda like sceptical about this chapter. i dont like writing first time greetings almost as much as i hate going through them. Next chapter i promise you is nate and jenny. i am definately changing this chapter to M. there arent't enough M Nate and Jenny fanfics out there so i figure i might as well add to them :) **

**Review plzz~~Amber**


	8. Chapter 7

Nate POV.

The next night, Nate is drowning his sorrows with multiple shots of whatever the bartender decided to give him and he sees the attractive blond walk through the door of the bar. His heart skips a beat as he sees what she's wearing. The tight black dress goes to her mid-thigh and hugs every curve of her body. The v-neck shows her well exposed cleavage and the her nude color heels add another 6 inches to her already mile long legs. Her makeup is light but still smokey enough to accent her bright blue eyes that Nate could lose himself in. He out of his seat at the bar thinking she was alone and started to walk over to her. He stopped in the middle of the dance floor when he saw a tall brown haired guy come up behind her and kiss her neck. She turned her head and smiled up at him as she grabbed his head and brought him in for kiss. Nate's fist balled up and he stomped back to his place at the bar and downed another shot. The blond scanned the crowd of the club. As her eyes set on Nate's, her face turned down and she turned back to the guy that was with her and pulled him onto the dance floor. 'Raise Your Glass' by Pink came on and Jenny turned around so her back was facing Tanner and he put his hands on her hips and moved against her. Nate could feel the anger balling up inside him. He felt that he would explode at any minute.

Jenny's eyes opened and Nate looked straight into them. She gave him a sarcastic smile and went back to dancing. Nate threw back yet another shot and found the first girl to dance with. She was a tiny brunette girl with green and full lips. She quickly agreed to dance with him and he pulled her to the dance floor. He made sure they were in perfect view of Jenny and her partner. Nate wanted to her to see him, to know that he could live without her. But could he? With his hands on the girls hips, he ground against her hoping that he could lose the thought of Jenny doing the same thing with someone that wasn't him. When Nate looked up from the girls shoulder, he saw Jenny and the boy moving to the bar. After a while, Jenny excused herself to the bathroom and Nate excused himself from the brunette. "It was great meeting you," He said before he made his was to the bathroom.

Jenny POV.

"I'll be right back babe. I'm going to find the bathroom. Get me something good," Jenny said with a smile as she left Tanner at the bar. She made her way through the crowd and she saw Nate dancing with some brunette. She rolled her eyes. She walks into the club and sees Nate drinking at the bar. When he locks eyes with her, he looks disappointed and sad. Didn't she warn him that she had a boyfriend and that she had gotten over him? She couldn't help but feel the slightest bit jealous of the girl his hands were all over. Jenny quickly shoved those thoughts aside, remembering Tanner, her boyfriend, who had driven all the way out here to visit her.

As she walked out of the bathroom, she was pushed right back in with a hand covering her mouth. She heard the door lock and the person whispered in her ear. "I'm going to take my hand off of your mouth, but you have to promise me you won't scream. Okay Jenny?" She heard a familiar voice say. Jenny nodded her head and the hand slowly came off of her mouth. She opened her eyes and wasn't surprised to see a pair of bright blue ones staring back at her.

Nate was so close to her that their chests' were only a few centimeters apart. Jenny could feel Nate's warm breath on her and it suddenly felt like there was a fire burning deep inside her core. After the shock passed through her mind, she shoved against Nate's chest and put some distance between them. "Dammit Nate! You scared the crap out of me! What do you want?" Jenny screamed at him. "Who is that guy your with and why are his hands all over you like that?" Nate shot back angrily. He didn't think he was going to get straight forward answers from her and that's exactly what he wanted. He was going to show her that he was the one for her and he couldn't do that if she knew what was going through his head.

"That guy, Nate, just so happens to be my boyfriend! And as I said before Nate, you have no right to be in my business. He is my boyfriend and I love him, and I am sorry if you don't like it but it is how it is. He was there for me when you weren't and I love him. I love him. I just do," Jenny said the last part as if she was trying to convince herself that it was true. It didn't go unnoticed by Nate and he couldn't help but feel a little bit of hope that she didn't know what she was talking about.

"It doesn't sound like you're so sure of that Jenny," he said as he took a step closer to her so that he was right in her face. "I don't think you love him, I think you just think you love him because at the time you couldn't have me. Is that right?" Nate asked with a glimmer of hope reflecting in his eyes. Jenny looked up at him with a frown. Her eyes weren't looking into his, but instead a little downward at his full, pink lips. She looked down at her shoes as she noticed she was doing this. "No Nate, I believe that I truly do love Tanner and that nothing you do is going to change that. You're just going to have to move on and understand that I am completely and one hundred percent over you." There was a slight silence before Jenny felt Nate's fingers on her chin. He lifted her head so that she was looking right into his ocean blue eyes.

" If you are really over me Jenny, then just do one thing for me. If have absolutely no feelings for me then it won't be a problem and we can just go our separate ways, I promise you," Nate said in all honesty. If this didn't work, then she really has no feelings left for him and he wasn't going to force her to. He was just going to hope that his plan would work and that Tanner would be back on his way to Brooklyn and Jenny would be his once again. "What do you want from me Nate? What else can I give you that I already haven't?" Jenny asked.

" I want you to open up the first three buttons on my shirt and it to the left so that you can see the area where my heart is. Can you do that for me? Please?" Nate gave her a slight nod and smiled. He could see her throat clinch up and her eyes looking at his chest. She looked up at him again and gave him a nod as she brought her shaky hands up to the first button on his shirt. It took her over thirty seconds to unbutton the first one due the shakiness in her hands. As she moved on to the next one she became a little more confident and her hands started to shake less and by the third button if was barely noticeable. Slowly she moved the fabric carefully to the left to make sure her fingers didn't come in contact with his skin. She let out a small gasp as she saw was lay directly over his heart. It was a small outline of a heart with the name '_Serena'_ in it. It was written perfectly in the thinnest line that would be visible. Nate saw a tear escape Jenny's eye and roll down her cheek. He knew it was wrong but that is exactly what he wanted to happen. Jenny believed it was a real tattoo but he was the only one that knew that it was just a very thin tipped sharpie that he had the bartender draw. He wanted to see if Jenny was at all affected by it, thinking that Nate had gotten Serena's name tattooed on him to forever be imprinted into his skin. He knew that if she cried at all that she still had feelings for him. If she didn't, then it wouldn't matter who's name was tattooed on him, but no, she cried and that's exactly what he had wanted to happen.

He reached a hand up to wipe away the tear from her cheek with his thumb. He smiled and lifted her head to look at him. Her eyes were red and puffy and her makeup was smearing, but to him she looked absoutley beautiful. " I knew you still cared about me Jenny. I just needed YOU to know that you still care about me. This is fake," He said as he pointed to the marker on his chest. " The bartender used a sharpie to draw it on my chest. I knew that if you cried when you saw this or at least reacted badly, then you still cared. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted you to see that I mean more to you that you think." When Jenny finally stopped crying, she looked up at Nate and smiled. She grabbed the back of his head and lowered his lips on to hers. Nate could taste the saltiness of tears mixed with the familiar taste of Jenny and kissed her back. Sucking and licking her top lip asking for entrance, which she granted. As their tongues battled for domonice, Nate pick her up and wrapped her legs around his torso. He used the wall to steady them and attacked her neck and cleavage with his kisses finally as they both needed air, he set her down and they both stared into each others eyes. Jenny was no longer smiling, but instead, she was once again crying.

"Jenny, what's wrong?" Nate asked wiping away the fresh tears. He caressed her face and gently rubbed his thumb back and forth. Jenny slapped his hand away and pushed him to give them some distance. "You are an asshole Nate. Why do you have to make me choose?" She practically screamed at him as the tears streamed freely down her face and she left the bathroom without another glance toward him, leaving Nate by himself wondering what the hell had just happened.


End file.
